Last Tear
by Haine Asakura
Summary: Una pequeña historia de lo que pudo haber estado pasando cuando Kiba daba sus últimos alientos...situada en el final de Wolf's Rain...


Wolf Rain no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni la obra. Es tan sólo el deseo de describir para aquellos que no han visto el final de esta maravillosa serio que cautivó mi corazón y me sumergió en la tristeza absoluta de sus personajes. Espero les guste. Gracias.

**Last Tear**

-Todo acabó…-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Sus manos cansadas tocaban el frío suelo, la helada nieve traspasaba su carne y helaba sus huesos. Su cuerpo sangrante le pedía por descanso y porque no, después de esto lo único que le esperaba era un reposo eterno.

Todo había acabado, en verdad no había nada más que hacer en el lugar desolado en el que se encontraba. Su mirada observaba el vacío de las tierras, las huellas de la sangre impregnadas en la blanca nieve y…aquella flor marchita. El último recuerdo de su amada Cheza.

Ya no podía más. Tomó la flor entre sus fauces y malherido como estaba, empezó a caminar. El frío le calaba los huesos y sus heridas se profundizaban más a cada paso.

La tristeza, melancolía, soledad, desesperación…impotencia. Eso era lo que sentía en ese momento. Con pesar recordaba cada momento de su vida como humano.

El haber conocido a Toboe, Tsume, Hige y a Blue, fue lo más reconfortante de su vida. Varias personas reunidas en busca del mismo sueño. El deseo de paz, tranquilidad en un mundo lleno de felicidad.

Un mundo en que lobos como ellos, pudieran…vivir.

Pero ahora, todo se había perdido. Los corazones dejaron de latir y fueron abandonándolo poco a poco.

-¡¡¡JAMÁS!.-se dijo el lobo blanco.-NUNCA, ELLOS JAMÁS ME DEJARON…estuvieron conmigo…inclusive ahora...están….-las fuerzas se le iban, las puertas de la muerte le daban la bienvenida.

Más siguió caminando, dejando tras de si un rastro de sangre. El indicio de una batalla ganada pero de terribles consecuencias…

-Cheza…

Iba a extrañar su canto, sus formas de expresar cariño…sus abrazos. Hasta el último momento fue así. Su gran amor por ella no moría con su cuerpo, era más lo que lo impulsaba a seguir un sendero en blanco.

Siempre fue así. Ella fue ese deseo incontenible de ir en busca de lo imposible. Ella fue el incentivo, lo que debía de proteger. Y así lo hizo hasta el final. Hasta el último aliento de vida.

Unas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas del gran lobo. Tanta tristeza lo estaba venciendo, y fue así que cayó al suelo. Donde la nieve se encargaría de apaciguar el dolor en su fría esencia.

El mundo comenzó a estremecerse, como si sintiese lástima de todo lo que había ocurrido. La incontable cantidad de vidas se habían perdido. No sólo humanas.

Y es así como la Tierra empezó su llanto.

Grandes gotas de lluvia cayeron en todas las partes del mundo pero, en ese monte sólo la nieve se mostraba. Primero se debía llevar consigo todo aquello que mostrara indicios de que hubo una matanza. Lavar la sangre de los cuerpos, helar y desaparecerlos de la vista. Para que así el mundo olvidase que hubo terror y oscuridad

Para que haya vida primero debe haber muerte. Es el ciclo de la vida, inclusive si hay quienes lo fuerzan para que se realice.

Sintió como la nieve caía pero no abrió los ojos, quería irse al lugar en el que sus…amigos lo esperaban.

De las semillas del último abrazo que se dieron nacieron las flores, las plantas, los árboles. De las lluvias los océanos y mares. Los cuerpos se hicieron montañas y valles.

Una nueva creación.

Y fue así que la nieve paró. Las flores lo envolvía, el piso helado se quebraba y él se hundió en el agua congelada. Observando lo que sería por última vez, aquella inmensa luna roja transformándose en una pálida luna blanca azulada en ese estanque de agua.

Pronto la llama de la vida del lobo blanco se extinguió y todo quedó en tinieblas.

La esfera terrestre quedó hermosa como debió de ser. Los humanos aparecieron y poblaron los montes, formando civilizaciones que luego dieron lugar a las grandes metrópolis.

Un joven de cabellos oscuros y despeinados va caminando por una calle, encontrándose con personajes que formaron parte importante de su vida…su vida. Muy dentro de sí, la voz que lo llamaba cambió de mensaje. Le imploraba vivir a plenitud la nueva esperanza.

Avanzó su paso como queriendo recordar algo que quedó en el olvidó. Un instinto natural salido de su interior. Ahora corría velozmente, su cuerpo y alma libres, gozaban el placer de estar en paz. Aún en las penumbras de aquella vieja ciudad.

Todo empieza de nuevo, el camino se vuelve a formar, los destinos se entrelazan y…. quien sabe esta vez a donde lo lleve. A él y a sus esperanzas…

"Sólo por escuchar a esa voz que me dijo…busca el paraíso"

Fin

Ojala les haya gustado…xq esta serie es para verla más de dos veces. Es simplemente magnífica. Gracias chaus


End file.
